


Of Hope Speeches, Face Times and Motherhood

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e12 A Taste of the Heights, Face time, Friendship, Gen, Hyperion Heights, Magic, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina finds a way to talk to the only other person who can understand how she feels.





	Of Hope Speeches, Face Times and Motherhood

Once, Jefferson had told her that being awake in a curse was worse than being cursed itself. She hadn’t believed him.

 

Until she found herself awake in a curse and separated from her son…again.

 

She knew she couldn’t contact Storybrooke. They were in the past now and she couldn’t disrupt the future. As awful as things were, any kind of warning could lead to erasing people from their lives. As desperate as she was to save Henry, she couldn’t erase Lucy or Ella.

 

So, she stole a bit of magic from Facilier’s loft the night she spent with him. It wasn’t enough to figure how to break the curse, but it was enough to give her an opportunity to call someone in the future. She knew she could’ve called Emma, but there was only one other person who would get what she was going through.

 

Regina held her breath and waited for the connection to go through. A moment later, Snow’s face filled the screen. She knew it had to be from the present wherever she was given the subtle age marks on her face.

 

“Regina?” She let out a deep breath. “Thank God. It has been 2 years since we last heard from any of you.”

“I know, I know. A lot has happened and the most I can tell you is that we’re cursed.”

“What?!? Where? We’ll come get you!”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that. We’ve been sent back in time, to 2017.”

“Oh.” Snow frowned. “Time travel is a really complicated spell, we know how long it took Zelena…”

“I know. And we’re going to figure out a way to get back to you guys…all of us.”

“I take it that you woke up from the curse?” Off, Regina’s nod, Snow studied her face. “But you’re the only one?”

“No. Rumple’s awake, so is Zelena and a few…others that you never met.”

“But Henry?”

Regina chewed on her lower lip. “No.”

“Oh, Regina.”

“When I was cursed, I had these fake memories of trying to adopt a baby boy but it fell through. It tormented my heart.” She paused. “When you were cursed…”

Pain took over Snow’s face. “I had these nightmares about being forced to give up a child. It was very much like what happened, except I was in a hospital. I never quite knew if it was real or not when I was cursed, but it haunted me.”

“Snow, I am so sorry.”

“Hey, don’t do that. You know we’ve all forgiven you.”

“I just never thought this would happen again.” A single tear fell down her face. “After the second curse, having to walk around and pretend not to be his mother was the hardest thing I ever did. Now, he’s in even more pain. He’s cursed to think he’s an orphan, just like Emma was. He thinks his wife and daughter died in a fire. He’s lost almost all of his belief, Snow.”

“Shhh,” Snow soothed. “I know, I know it’s so hard.”

“The worst part is if this curse breaks…he dies.” The tears kept falling. “I had to cast this curse to save his life and I want it broken, but not at his expense. I can’t lose my son.”

“Hey, look at me, Regina.” Snow waited until they were looking one another in the eye. “You’re _not_ going to lose Henry, I promise you that. Look at all this family has been through, we always come out on top. You’re going to find a way to save Henry and you’ll break this curse.”

“How do you know that I can?”

“Because you’re you, Regina. You have never given up on Henry, not once. You have saved him countless times and I know you will again.”

Regina nodded, wiping her tears. “I miss you, Snow.”

“I miss you too.”

 

The two were separated by the phone but Regina could feel the connection that they shared. Once, enemies. Now, two mothers, best friends, who would do anything to give the other hope.


End file.
